1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more specifically, to an universal serial bus connector with a strengthening structure and a fabricating method of the universal serial bus connector.
2. The Related Art
According to the progress of the electrical technology, a personal computer is popular in daily life. The peripheral device applied to the personal computer is widely developed, such as a mouse, a printer, a joy stick, a louder speaker, a portable storage, etc. The peripheral device will connect to the personal computer by an electrical connector.
Because universal serial bus (USB) interface has advantages of hot plug-in, high convenience, high compatibility and high transmission speed, it is widely applied to the personal computer and the peripheral device. Hence, USB interface becomes one of the standard interfaces of the electronic devices. An USB connector is also widely used. Especially, the personal computer is arranged a female USB connector for connecting a male USB connector arranged in the peripheral device.
A conventional female USB connector includes a first metal shell, a first insulating housing and a plurality of first contacts. The first insulating housing includes a first tongue plate for supporting the first contacts. The first metal shell wraps the first insulating housing. A bottom surface of the first tongue plate of the first insulating housing and the first metal shell together define a first receiving space therebetween. The first contacts are protruded into the first receiving space from the bottom surface of the first tongue plate.
A conventional male connector includes a second metal shell, a second insulating housing and a plurality of second contacts. The second insulating housing includes a second tongue plate for supporting the second contacts. The second metal shell wraps the second insulating housing. A top surface of the second tongue plate of the second insulating housing and the second metal shell together define a second receiving space therebetween. The second contacts are protruded into the second receiving space from the top surface of the second tongue plate.
If the male USB connector plugs into the female USB connector in a correct status, the second tongue of the male USB connector will be inserted into the first receiving space of the female USB connector, and the first tongue of the female USB connector will be inserted into the second receiving space of the male USB connector. Hence, the first contacts of the female USB connector connect to the second contacts of the male USB connector.
If the male USB connector reversely plugs into the female USB connector in an erroneous status, the second tongue of the male connector will be inserted into a slit defined between the first metal shell and a top surface of the first tongue plate. The first tongue plate will be pressed by the second tongue plate to become deformed and be broken.
Furthermore, if the male USB connector plugs into the female USB connector in a correct status, the second tongue of the male USB connector will be horizontally inserted into the first receiving space of the female USB connector. If the male USB connector plugs into the female USB connector in an erroneous status, the second tongue of the male connector will be slantwise inserted into the first receiving space of the female USB connector. The first tongue plate will be pressed by the second tongue plate to become deformed and be broken.